With the improvement of living standards, people have grown to enjoy travel and outdoor exercise. In order to satisfy the using requirement of containing more water, the cup body is usually designed to be large-sized. However, the cups containing a lot of water can occupy more space—even empty cups. Thus, the inconvenience of carrying a large-sized water cup results in a bad experience of the users. In the prior art, some rollable water cups sold in the market are made of soft material, allowing the users to roll up the cup bodies so as to reduce the volume. Although the traditional rollable water cups can satisfy a broad range of using requirements, they also have some shortcomings, such as the difficulty of preserving heat.
As the market grows, the users demand for higher performance of the rollable water cups, triggering a sharp competition of the market. To win the market and lead the sales, the design of the rollable water cup is required to be innovative no matter in structure, function or appearance, pushing the enterprises in this field to conceive and develop a multi-functional product which can satisfy the various requirements of the users, In conclusion, the shortcomings of the traditional rollable water cups are urgent problems that need to be solved for those skilled in this field.